Will You Be My Salvation or My Damnation?
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Sequel to "When Things Fall Apart": After finding out that he could not get rid of the spider hanyou's spawn, whatever shall Sesshomaru do? Inuyasha tries to help but is he just making things worse for wear? Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Incest
1. The Barrier

MissTuffcy: I am back with the sequel.

Summary: After finding out that he could not get rid of the spider hanyou's spawn, whatever shall Sesshomaru do? Inuyasha tries to help but is he just making things worse for wear?

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters, Language (mostly just Inuyasha and Kyun).

0000

Will You Be My Salvation Or My Damnation?

The Barrier

0000

_"The child protected itself with a barrier…."_

Sesshomaru stared out the window. _"There may be a chance I will not be able to get rid of it…" _Sesshomaru placed a hand on his stomach. He had abandoned his usual garb to settle for a simple white cotton robe. He sighed in a defeated manner. He heard the door open and close and knew it was Inuyasha. "It is a shame…." Sesshomaru whispered as Inuyasha came farther into the room.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru turned away from the window and walked towards the heavy, thick curtains that hid the balcony from sight. He placed his hand on seemingly nothing and the area glowed for a moment before dimming. Sesshomaru stepped out into the balcony and placed his hands on the stone railing. Inuyasha walked out after him.

"That…I've been through so many fights and battles and wars," Sesshomaru started. He turned when Inuyasha stood next to him. "That I've won," He sighed and crossed his arms. "Barely getting a scratch…" He looked up at the setting sun. "I've been through fights with you, some I barely win and others I don't win at all…But never have I felt so defeated as I do now….and the cause of that is a mere child….that hasn't even really began to fully develop…"

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whispered. He stared at his older brother who just had an air of defeat around him. "You can't let a kid get you down," Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a frown. "Don't care who the hell the sire is, you can't just give up!" Inuyasha growled. "You heard what the cat said; he'll find a way to get through the barrier!" Sesshomaru grinned weakly.

"I would love to see exactly what he'd do to you if he heard you call him a cat," Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha grinned.

"There is that cruel bro I know!" Inuyasha placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, but the older flinched and backed away a little. He turned.

"Let's see if dinner is being served…" Sesshomaru said silently. Inuyasha's hand dropped to his side and he frowned.

"That bastard…" Inuyasha growled. "He deserved far worse a death than what he got…" He followed after Sesshomaru as the older led them down to the dining hall. They stopped; however, when they heard cursing. Sesshomaru turned to the door they were standing in front of and frowned. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha peeked over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm trying to fuckin' help ya, you brat!" Kyun growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's gaze turned to the unconscious bat demon against the wall.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Kitsu screamed. Kyun growled. He gave a war cry and jumped at Kitsu and the two went tumbling to the ground.

"Isn't that bad for the baby?" Inuyasha asked. Kyun glared at Inuyasha and then returned to the fox he was currently straddling.

"You're going to sit your ass down and drink your fuckin' tea!" Kyun growled.

"Where is Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"In the closet," Kyun answered as he helped Kitsu up and sat him in a chair in front of a table with a cup of steaming tea on it. Inuyasha blinked.

"Why is he in the closet?"

"Because he wouldn't shut up," Kyun said simply. "And he knocked my mate unconscious!" Kyun began to growl. He walked away from Kitsu and to a door. He opened it to reveal Koga tied up by what looked like vines. "Serves the fucker right!" He slammed the door back and pointed at Kitsu who had gotten up. "DRINK THE DAMN TEA!" Kitsu sat back down and picked up the cup. Kyun went over to Dusk and shook him.

"Anyway…We're going to go eat…?" Inuyasha said slowly. Sesshomaru pushed away from the doorframe and continued down the hall. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow than followed after Sesshomaru.

"Foxes…" Sesshomaru snorted.

"You know, they kind of remind me of you two," Inuyasha turned and glared at his group of friends that were walking down the hall. "Kitsu is Sesshomaru and Kyun is Inuyasha," Sango and Kagome chuckled.

"Indeed," Miroku agreed. Sesshomaru glared at them as well and turned.

"We're going to eat," Inuyasha said.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the table eating either cooked meat if they were human (including Inuyasha) or raw meat if they were demons (excluding Shippo and Kirara). They also had a glass of red wine as their choice of drink. (Except Kagome and Sango who chose to drink water instead). Kyun was glaring at Koga and Kitsu from time to time than going back to eating. Kitsu reached for his glass but gave a cry of surprise went it burst into tiny pieces of glass. Everyone at the table jumped and looked at him. Kitsu glared at Kyun and everyone followed his gaze. "What the hell was that for? !" Kitsu yelled.<p>

"You're not supposed to be drinking wine! You're pregnant!" Kyun growled.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Kitsu cried. "Instead of scaring the crap out of me by EXPLODING my glass!"

"That isn't as fun," Kyun said with a grin. The others exchanged looks (excluding Sesshomaru who just ignored them all). Koga slammed his hands on the table and everyone (including Sesshomaru this time) looked at him.

"Why the hell are you such an ass?" Koga growled. Kyun glared at him.

"Sit your ass down and drink your wine!" Kyun yelled.

"I-"

"DRINK IT!" Kyun shouted. Koga sat quickly and picked up the glass and began to drink it. Kyun grinned devilishly before turning his attention back to his food.

"What just happened here?" Kagome asked quietly. Her gaze travelled to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shrugged and stayed silent.

"Sesshomaru," Kyun started as he looked up at the daiyoukai seriously. Sesshomaru looked at him, as did everyone else. "I want to speak to you after you're done eating," With that Kyun stood up and left the room. Kagome and the others looked at Dusk who was silently eating looking down at his plate. He froze and looked up when he felt that everyone's gaze was on him.

"What?" He asked silently.

"How do you deal with that?" Koga asked. Dusk looked at Koga.

"He isn't like that all the time," Dusk said with a shrug. Koga snorted.

"I highly doubt that," Dusk shrugged.

"Believe what you will," he said before returning to eating his food. Sesshomaru sighed and gained everyone's attention. He pushed his plate away and stood.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha and Kitsu asked. Sesshomaru ignored the two and left the room. Inuyasha frowned when he looked at Sesshomaru's plate. It didn't even look like he'd eaten at all from it. Inuyasha stood to follow after Sesshomaru but Dusk's voice interrupted him.

"You should not follow," Dusk said quietly. "If Kyun did not say anything earlier, he must only want to speak to Sesshomaru alone," Inuyasha frowned but nodded. He sat back down. Kitsu furrowed his brows.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at him. "Did you and Koga and Kagome ever find those pink jewel pieces you were looking for?" Inuyasha shook his head.

Sango looked at Inuyasha with a frown.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked into the room Kyun took as his own. Kyun looked up from the table he was sitting at. He motioned for Sesshomaru to sit on the bed he had laid out. Sesshomaru sat down and cross his arms. "Sesshomaru," Kyun said with a frown. "I'm going to try something out," Kyun handed Sesshomaru a piece of dried meat. Sesshomaru stared at him in confusion. "I need you to eat that," As Sesshomaru took a bite he stared at Kyun in confusion. He finished the meat stick.<p>

"Why did I have to eat that?"

"Because you ate nothing at the table," Kyun said and stood up. He motioned for Sesshomaru to lay down. "I'm going to try and destroy the barrier…but I…am not sure what the outcome will be. It will be really risky."

"Do it," Sesshomaru said with a nod and laid down. He closed his eyes. Kyun nodded even though he knew Sesshomaru couldn't see. He held up his hands over Sesshomaru's stomach and he closed his eyes. His hands began to glow red and Sesshomaru began to glow blue. Kyun poured as much power as he could into his hands. He broke out into a cold sweat and the blue glow around Sesshomaru began to waver until it burst and in its place was a pink glow. Kyun cracked open an eye and smiled at the progress. He closed his eye back and concentrated harder. It was started to hurt but he pressed on. His hands began to tremble at the effort and his breath shorted to pants. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he stared up at Kyun. He froze went he thought he saw a glimpse of Naraku behind Kyun with a smirk. "Stop!" Sesshomaru shouted. But before Kyun could register what Sesshomaru said, the glowing around Sesshomaru brightened to a blinding white and Kyun gasped. The light diminished and Sesshomaru sat up. Kyun fell to the ground before Sesshomaru could even think of catching the fox. His gaze snapped up when the door slammed open.

"What the hell was that?" It was Dusk and Inuyasha in the doorway.

"Kyun~" Dusk cried in shock. He ran over to the fallen fox and pulled him up. He wiped the blood from the corner of the fox's mouth and he looked at Sesshomaru in confusion. "What happened?" Sesshomaru was too busy staring blankly at the fox demon to even had heard what Dusk had asked him.

"Sesshomaru-"

"He's not dead," Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha frowned.

"What? Who's not dead?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the room.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru whispered. He looked up to stare into Inuyasha's eyes. "He isn't dead…" Just as he finished that sentence, they heard a scream.

* * *

><p><em>Review please?<em>


	2. Problems And Solutions

MissTuffcy: wow…so many alerted this and favored it right away! But hardly any reviewed =[. Please drop a line in a review…I want to know what you truly think of the story D: I want to know what you like and what you dislike or what I didn't explain good enough or what I explained too much!

Summary: After finding out that he could not get rid of the spider hanyou's spawn, whatever shall Sesshomaru do? Inuyasha tries to help but is he just making things worse for wear?

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters, Language (mostly just Inuyasha and Kyun).

0000

Will You Be My Salvation Or My Damnation?

Problems and Solutions

0000

_"Naraku…" Sesshomaru whispered. He looked up to stare into Inuyasha's eyes. "He isn't dead…" Just as he finished that sentence, they heard a scream._

Inuyasha's gaze shot to the door. He dashed out if to find the source of the yell. When he reached the dinning area where he left his friends, he froze. Koga and Kitsu were kneeled on the floor and Sango and Kagome were far away from Miroku. "What happened in here?" Inuyasha asked as he took in the broken furniture…and the missing table…

"The wind tunnel opened back up!" Sango, Shippo, and Kagome cried. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"So…its true…" Inuyasha whispered.

0

Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's group watched as Dusk scurried around the room. He mixing colorful potions together, mashing herbs, and flipping through books. He cursed. "What exactly are you doing?" Kitsu and Koga asked. Dusk stopped and turned to look at the group that had gathered in the room. He looked surprised to see them.

"Oh! When did you get in here?" He asked as he poured hot water into the cup of mixed herbs. He brought the cup over to Kyun who was laying in the bed with his eyes half-lidded.

"We actually came here to see if Kyun was alright," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru sighed and turned to leave out of the room.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as the daiyoukai got to the door. Everyone (excluding Dusk and Kyun) looked at him. When they heard a growl they turned back to Dusk to see Kyun smack the cup of tea out of Dusk's hand.

"Ah! Kyun what-"

"Are you trying to kill me? !" Kyun shouted angrily. Dusk blinked. "You put pennyroyal in there! That's poisonous to me!"

"I-I'm sorry! I must have mistaken it for lavender-"

"You're so incompetent!" Kyun growled as he slowly slipped out of the bed.

"Kyun-"

"I'll get it myself!" Kyun growled. "Next time use common sense! How can you mistake Lavender for Pennyroyal! The only thing they have in common is their color!" Dusk stood and caught Kyun when he almost fell over. Kyun yanked away from him. "Get off, moron! Get out and go do something you won't fuck up!" Dusk took a sharp intake of breath as he stared wide-eyed at Kyun. Dusk looked down and allowed his bangs to cover saddened red eyes. He left the room. "And what are you all staring at?" Kyun snapped. The group walked out of the room, leaving Kitsu and Kyun alone.

"What's up with you?" Kitsu asked with a frown. Kyun stayed silent as he mashed up new herbs for some tea. "Kyun…"

"Noting!"

"Why do you treat your ate so harshly?" Kitsu asked with a frown. "He practically worships the ground you stand on," Kyun slammed the glass that was in his hand down on the table. It cracked but Kyun ignored that in favor of growling and glaring at the wall in front of him.

"That is the problem! He agrees with everything I say! Nothing I do makes him angry!" Kyun yelled. "But the one thing I want the most, he won't give me…"

"Kyun…" Kitsu's frown deepened. Kyun turned slowly and stared at Kitsu with teared blurred eyes. Kitsu's eyes widened.

"I want children but he doesn't!" He turned back to the table to prepare his tea.

"So…you abuse him like the alphas in your clan does to betas?" Kitsu asked. Kyun stiffened. He turned and glared at Kitsu.

"Don't compare me with those assholes!"

"But you're acting just like them," Kitsu narrowed his eyes.

"No!" Kyun yelled. "Is it wrong for me to want to make him more dominating?" Kyun cried before turning away from the wide eyed fox. "It's not fun calling all the shots…"

"Why don't you just say that to Dusk? And why don't try acting a bit more submissive if you want to be dominated." Kitsu asked before leaving the room. Kyun stared at the table.

* * *

><p>Dusk, Koga, and Inuyasha were standing out on the balcony in the hallway. Dusk sighed. Koga and Inuyasha looked at him. "I don't know what to do…" Dusk said quietly.<p>

"Well, you're failing as an alpha," Koga deadpanned. Dusk frowned and looked at him.

"How?"

"You're not asserting your dominance," Koga said. Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

"You let Kyun walk all over you," Inuyasha said. Koga nodded.

"Grow a back bone! Don't be afraid to raise your voice," Koga said with a grin. Inuyasha frowned.

"From what I've seen so far, you might want to stand at a distance doing that….If Kyun really is a lot like Kitsu…hehe.." Inuyasha snickered. Koga rubbed the back of his neck with a sly smirk.

"But Kitsu knows who owns his-" He stopped at the deadly look Inuyasha was giving.

"I'll…take your advice but I was never a really dominating demon when I was in my clan. I was one who followed orders…so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to assert something I don't have,…" Dusk mumbled to himself.

"How the hell did you almost eat him?" Koga asked.

"Well…He had his back turned but when he turned around and started yelling at me-"

"You submitted…" Koga stated more than said. Dusk nodded with a light blush.

"Maybe Kyun is really an alpha…" Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"I-I…" Dusk sighed and crossed his arms.

"You have to be a bit more aggressive," Inuyasha said.

"You're not like that with your mate Sesshomaru…" Dusk countered. He looked at Koga, "Neither are you,"

"Of course I am!" Both Inuyasha and Koga huffed.

"Lord, Inuyasha, Lord Koga, Lord Dusk," The three said demons turned to look at the servant who called them. The demon bowed. "Lunch is being served,"


	3. Sunset

MissTuffcy: Every time I start this chapter, something horrible happens and I have to start over on it –sob-.

Summary: After finding out that he could not get rid of the spider hanyou's spawn, whatever shall Sesshomaru do? Inuyasha tries to help but is he just making things worse for wear?

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters, Language (mostly just Inuyasha and Kyun).

0000

Will You Be My Salvation Or My Damnation?

Sunset

0000

"_Lord Inuyasha, Lord Koga, Lord Dusk," The three said demons turned to look at the servant who called them. The demon bowed. "Lunch is being served,"_

They all sat around the table (Save the humans and children. They had eaten earlier and stayed in the study). Dusk kept looking between Inuyasha and Koga and his plate. Kitsu and Kyun had been exchanging glares from across the table. Overall, the table had a very tense air about it. Today's lunch was meat as par usual but with a dessert of baked sweet bread. There was also a dish of sweet sauce on the table in front of each person. Dusk watched as Sesshomaru pushed away his plate of meat and began taking small slices of the sweet bread with a bit of sweet sauce drizzled on top. Inuyasha was frowning at him and Dusk observed his reaction. Dusk looked over at Kitsu who was doing the same. Inuyasha glanced at him briefly.

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't just eat that before your real meal-"

"Kitsu don't pour so much sweet sauce on there-" They both said at the same time. Sesshomaru slowly looked up at Inuyasha with cold golden eyes. He picked up at piece of bread and put it in his mouth and chewed slowly. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"I eat what I want," Kitsu huffed and he shoved another piece of bread in his mouth.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru raised his hand slightly and his fingers began to glow. "Fine, fine!" Inuyasha shouted. "Eat the damn bread!" Dusk raised an eyebrow. He looked at Koga when he heard a grunt. The wolf demon looked pale. He fell sideways clutching his groin. Kitsu snickered and shoved another piece of bread in his mouth.

"Hm…" Dusk cleared his throat. Inuyasha glared at him. Koga pulled himself up and gave a glare of his own at the bat demon. They looked at Kyun when they heard a snicker. After that it was quiet but the tenseness in the air wasn't as thick as before. Kyun reached for the sweet sauce in front of him and began to pour it over his bread. Dusk frowned as the thick glaze drizzled over the bread and spilled slowly onto the plate. "uh…Kyun…" Kyun glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hm?"

"Don't you think that's a little too much sweet sauce?"

"I have a big sweet tooth…you know that," Kyun grunted.

"But…you'll make yourself sick and-"

"So?" Kyun snapped heatedly. Dusk took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worse. He snatched the sweet sauce dish from Kyun's hand. Sesshomaru and Kitsu's gaze slowly landed on the fox demon that was frozen in the same motion as if he still had the dish. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up as Kyun slowly turned his gaze to Dusk with a frown.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Dusk said firmly.

"So?" Kyun narrowed his eyes. Dusk gripped the dish tightly and narrowed his own eyes.

"I don't want you to get sick…because then you'll be grumpy," Dusk said simply. He briefly heard Koga and Inuyasha mumble a 'weak excuse' but ignored them for the most part. Kyun shrugged.

"Keep the dish then," He said but picked up half the sweet sauce covered bread. Dusk snatched it from him and shoved it in his own mouth.

"Itsh too shweet!" Dusk growled.

"You know that bread has cinnamon on it, right?" Kyun raised an eyebrow. Dusk's eyes widened. Inuyasha and Koga frowned in confusion as Dusk's face went blue and he fell backwards.

"What just happened?" Koga asked as he watched Kyun take a bite of his bread and stare down at Dusk choking and turning purple. Kyun chuckled.

"He's allergic to cinnamon," Kyun said with another chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Kitsu shouted and jumped up to run over to Dusk. "He could die!"

"Don't touch my mate!" Kyun hissed as Kitsu reached out to help Dusk. Kitsu looked up at Kyun and the two kitsunes glared at each other. "Inuyasha, can you carry Dusk for me," Kyun stood and Inuyasha followed after him. Sesshomaru silently watched the three demons leave. Kitsu growled and stood up and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Koga asked as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Kyun sees Kitsu as a threat to the bond between Dusk and himself," Sesshomaru explained with a shrug. Koga blinked. He wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to answer his question and he certainly wasn't expecting the answer of itself either. Koga's eyes widened slightly before a devious smirk crossed his face. "You're planning something," Sesshomaru mumbled. Koga grinned at him. "I want nothing to do with it," Sesshomaru stood and left the room as Koga began to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood out on the balcony staring blankly ahead of him. "Sessh," Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to regard Inuyasha. "What's up with Kitsu and Kyun?"<p>

"Kyun sees Kitsu as a threat to the bond between him and his mate," Sesshomaru mumbled before returning his gaze ahead of him.

"Are…" Inuyasha trailed off slightly. Sesshomaru gazed at Inuyasha from over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and stared at Inuyasha. The two stared at each other in silence that was quickly becoming tense. "I'm gonna go see what Kagome and the others are doing," Inuyasha said quickly.

"That would be most wise," Sesshomaru said tersely before turning his gaze away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha with a frown. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and the daiyoukai quickly turned.

"You're hurting," Inuyasha said.

"Leave my presence!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha took another step closer and Sesshomaru tensed. "Do not come any closer to this Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stopped and sighed at the glare Sesshomaru was sending him. It wasn't filled with rage or hate for him. Sure it held a bit of anger but the most prominent emotion in the golden orbs was fear.

"Sesshomaru…"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha opened the door to Kyun's self-appointed room. "Kyun?" The room seemed to be empty save for Dusk resting on the bed. Inuyasha caught sight of the balcony door open and walked to it. The fox demon was standing out leaning against the railing. "Kyun?" The fox demon tensed and Inuyasha watched as the fox quickly swiped at his face and turned to face him.<p>

"O-Oh…Inuyasha…what do you need?" Kyun asked. His voice was shaky and didn't hold that same angry, and cocky tone Inuyasha was used to the fox having.

"Are you al-" Inuyasha stopped himself from asking as the fox chuckled.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I have a reason to not be okay! I don't…so why do you ask?" The fox babbled on as he turned away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed.

"Ky-"

"Just ask me what you came here to ask me," Kyun growled.

"It's about Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha mumbled. Kyun turned to look at him.

"Time doesn't always heal wounds…time can make them worse," Kyun said. He turned back to look over the railing at the setting sun. Inuyasha walked up to stand next to him. "Then again…trying to help someone that does not want help can damage a person even more…but if that person does not receive the help they so desperately need, they will damage themselves,"

"How can I help him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Show him that you are _not _Naraku and show him you will _not _hurt him and that you will _protect _him no matter what," Kyun said with a nod.

"Right…" Inuyasha whispered. The sun soon set and Inuyasha cut his eyes to look at the fox demon. "What's with you and Dusk, by the way?"

"None of your business," Kyun said without missing a beat. He turned his head to glare at Inuyasha. "Now get out. I wish to sleep now…" Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Right…"

* * *

><p><em>Review please? How things have been going so far, I believe I need to stop writing on my laptop. Some mistakes may have escaped me when I proofed it, I apologize!<em>


	4. Coming to Light

MissTuffcy: Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope this chapter will make up for that. For terminology…please bear with me that I used some more current medical disorders and such. I think coming up with a different name would just confuse everyone…and me… o-o

Summary: After finding out that he could not get rid of the spider hanyou's spawn, whatever shall Sesshomaru do? Inuyasha tries to help but is he just making things worse for wear?

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, oc, incest, slight ooc characters, Language (mostly just Inuyasha and Kyun).

0000

Will You Be My Salvation Or My Damnation?

- Coming to Light

0000

_"None of your business," Kyun said without missing a beat. He turned his head to glare at Inuyasha. "Now get out. I wish to sleep now…" Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"Right…"_

With the sun now gone and the moon in the process of rising, Sesshomaru stood outside staring up at the sky. Placing a hand on his stomach, he sighed. He hated to doubt Kyun, but at the rate they were moving out, it seemed impossible that the fox would ever find a way to get rid of the hanyou's spawn. The barrier was too strong and the fox was just hurting himself more and more the more he tried. Anything they throw at the barrier seemed to reflect back. It was just like – Sesshomaru shuddered – Naraku's barrier in a sense.

Sesshomaru gasped silently when he felt a sudden pulse go through his body. It happened again and blinding pain erupted in his head. He clenched his eyes shut and gripped his head with a silent groan. There was another pulse and Sesshomaru snarled in pain.

_"My lovely, you must get used to me soon since you will be my mate and bear me an heir."_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he gasped. Blurred images of his captivity flashed past so fast it made him dizzy. He slowly fell to his knees and let out a growl as the pain in his head increased. "No…" Sesshomaru growled lowly.

_"You're in no position to deny anything, Sesshomaru."_

Sesshomaru's pained growls escalated to pain filled howls.

_"Are you quite done?" __Naraku asked, clearly amused by Sesshomaru's struggles. Sesshomaru let out a low growl._

_"Once I get out of these shackles, I will rip your throat apart!" Sesshomaru snarled. Naraku grinned darkly._

_"Oh really…" Naraku purred._

"Gah…." Sesshomaru groaned.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru lifted his head slowly and cracked an eye open. He saw a blur of red and white before he closed his eyes again and let out a pained howl. "Sesshomaru!" He felt hands on his shoulder which only increased the pain.

_Sesshomaru's eyes darted between the two brothers as the sat on either side of him. Naraku grinned darkly as he laid his hand on Sesshomaru's naked thigh._

"Do-Don't touch me!" Sesshomaru yelped and smacked Inuyasha away. When he pushed Inuyasha away they both fell to their butt. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and wild as he stared at Inuyasha. They had a sort of glossy look to them like Sesshomaru wasn't really there but he was.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called again. He slowly moved towards Sesshomaru as the daiyoukai frantically pushed his own body back until it hit the railing.

"Don't come near me!"

"Sesshomaru! It's me, Inuyasha! Remember? Your brother? Snap out of it!"Inuyasha swore and scrambled to get back up to his feet when he saw his brother's glowing hand. "Dammit," Inuyasha yelled his he managed to roll out of the way of Sesshomaru's light whip. Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshomaru and pulled the older demon to him and held on tightly. He hissed when one of Sesshomaru's clawed hands gripped his shoulder. He felt the sting of the poison but didn't let go. He tightened his hold on Sesshomaru even has the daiyoukai struggled against him. After awhile of struggling, Sesshomaru grew tired until he just slumped against Inuyasha panting. Inuyasha moved back slightly and stared at Sesshomaru's face. The glossy look to them wasn't there anymore. "Sesshomaru?"

"…Inuyasha…?" Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha sighed in relief. Sesshomaru's gaze went to Inuyasha's shoulder where his claws were still embedded. He pulled his hand away slowly and Inuyasha hissed. The acid was still bubbling. "You're…going to lose that arm if you don't get that treated…." Sesshomaru whispered quietly.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Sesshomaru was silent. "Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha shook the daiyoukai slightly. Sesshomaru looked back at him.

"I would be lying if I said yes…" Sesshomaru whispered. The two stared at each other.

"I heard yelling!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped when they heard Kitsu's sudden voice.

"Wh…Kitsu!" Inuyasha growled. "And how long ago did you – hiss – hear it ?"

"Inuyasha, your shoulder!" Kitsu cried. "I'll go wake Kyun!" with that, Kitsu ran out. Inuyasha returned his gaze to Sesshomaru who was looking away.

"Can you let go of me now?" Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha's face flushed.

"Uh…yah sure," He said quickly and let go of Sesshomaru. He stood and hissed again in pain and stared at his shoulder. "God damn…that hurts…" Sesshomaru stood and looked away from Inuyasha.

"It's not supposed to feel good…It _is _poison you know," Sesshomaru turned away with a small smirk. Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Glad to see you're kind of back to your old self, ya bastard," Inuyasha said with a chuckle which ended with a hiss in pain. "Damn it where is that cranky old fox,"

"Keep that up and I'll let your arm fall off," Inuyasha jumped and twirled around to see Kyun in the doorway. He was wearing loose pants and a shirt that seemed too big for his small frame. It must have been Dusk's shirt considering the bat demon was standing behind him shirtless.

"I'm going to sleep," Sesshomaru said without turning around. Everyone took that as a 'get out, I want to be alone' and left.

* * *

><p>"ssss….Dammit Kyun!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at the fox that was patting at his wound. "Ow~!"<p>

"Stop _crying_!" Kyun snapped. "I know it hurts but _damn_ -it doesn't suppose to feel good!" Kyun huffed and threw the piece of cotton in his hand away. "You're lucky I got this before it started REALLY ripping through the muscle and bone! I'm surprised it hasn't already considering Sesshomaru's reputation for his acid being all...well yeah," Kyun continued to grumble incoherently as he worked on Inuyasha's wound. Dusk sat in the back ground yawning.

"I can't help it! It fuckin' _hurts_!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sure you've had worse wounds," Kyun grumbled. He heard Dusk yawn again and he turned to look at the bat demon with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired…" Dusk mumbled.

"Which is odd considering you're a _bat_ demon," Kyun said with a frown. He turned back to Inuyasha and began to wrap his wound. "Why did Sesshomaru attack you? Or was it the other way around?"

"I heard him howling in pain so I went to see what was up," Inuyasha said as he looked down. "I…when I got to him he started yelling at me….but it wasn't in anger…he was all out of it and scared….when I looked in his eyes…they were like…glazed over or something and it didn't seem like I was _actually _talking to him…like he didn't even see me…just seeing through me…"

"Hm…" Kyun frowned. "I believe Sesshomaru has post-traumatic stress disorder… Which is understandable considering what he has probably gone through: kidnapping and rape…." Kyun stepped away from Inuyasha and looked down. He had one arm behind his back and the other rubbing his chin. "Kitsu told be about what happened while they were in captivity….I can't _really _say what Sesshomaru has but I guarantee it is post-traumatic stress disorder….or he may just being going through simple mental shock…" Kyun turned back to Inuyasha. "I'm going to have closely monitor him to actually figure out which one it is…"

"But Kyun…" Dusk mumbled from where he sat. Inuyasha and Kyun looked at him. "Hasn't it been weeks since the incident…I doubt it's just Mental Shock…."

"You're absolutely right…" Kyun responded after a moment of silent contemplation.

"So…how do we fix him?" Inuyasha asked after another silent pause.

"Well…" Kyun paused and looked at Inuyasha. "You don't simply _fix _the problem. It's a process….A long process that requires patience…and a lot of herbal tea…." Dusk and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Kyun sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have much experience with traumatic enforced injuries, believe it or not…I don't deal with the beta demons in my tribe….because I know I'd have to kill someone if I did," Kyun grumbled under his breath for a moment. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Dusk over Kyun's head. Dusk just shrugged. There was silence. Kyun turned to look at Inuyasha and studied him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"I want to test something out…" Kyun mumbled. "Tomorrow…"

"Okay…" Inuyasha said slowly before standing up. "I'm gonna hit the sack," Inuyasha said with a large yawn. Kyun nodded as he watched Inuyasha head for the door.

"Sleep well, Inuyasha,"

"G'night Kyun and Dusk.

"Good night, Inuyasha," Dusk mumbled. Kyun stared at the door even after Inuyasha had departed. "Time for sleep," Dusk mumbled. Kyun didn't answer him. Dusk grumbled almost irritably and walked up to Kyun and lifted him up.

"Ack! Dusk, what the hell are you-"

"I'm tired," Dusk snapped with a grumble.

"Well you can-"

"I can't sleep unless you're there!" Dusk growled before walking to the bed and throwing Kyun on the bed.

"Ah! Dusk you-"

"Shut up, I'm sleepy…" Dusk growled and crawled into the bed. He laid next to Kyun and pulled the fox close to him.

"Dusk-!"

"Shhhh…." Dusk shushed him and buried his face in Kyun's hair. Kyun sighed and relaxed in Dusk's arms.

"G'night,"

"Hmmm…"

* * *

><p>It was morning now. Everyone had finished up their breakfast and were now in an enclosed space in the back of the castle. Kyun was standing with his arms crossed – dressed in a simple white kimono with a silver haori, white hakamas, and silver obi – silently mulling over what he was getting ready to do. When they did, he regarded them all with a blank stare. "What's up?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

"Sesshomaru, can you stand in front of that tree?" Kyun pointed to the one a little ways from them. Sesshomaru frowned but did what was asked of him. Inuyasha and the others gave him questioning looks. Kyun motioned for Dusk. "Sesshomaru," Kyun called. "Do NOT move from that spot no matter what," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded in understanding. Kyun looked at Dusk. "Do it now," Dusk nodded and clenched his right hand into a fist. He loosened it when a small green orb appeared in his hand and he lifted it up and flicked his wrist slightly and sent the orb flying at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha cried in shock.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in shock, as the green ball was sent at him. He was getting ready to move but remember what Kyun had said. If he said that, maybe this was his way of getting rid of the thing inside of him. With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru firmly stayed where he was.

A seemingly transparent pink barrier appeared around Sesshomaru at the last moment and reflected the ball of energy back. Everyone gasped as the ball was bounced back and flew over their heads to hit a tree. "Just as I suspected…." Kyun mumbled. He looked at Inuyasha. "I want you to throw the strongest attack you have at Sesshomaru. Do NOT hold back,"

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha cried. "What if that barrier thing does catch it! It'll kill Sesshomaru!"

"Do not think this Sesshomaru weak," They heard Sesshomaru growl.

"If the barrier does catch it, won't we be in the cross fire?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I suggest you all move then," Kyun said with a shrug. They all did as they were told and Inuyasha pulled his sword out. He let out a little huff before positioning himself for the attack. Wind began to circle the blade as he brought it up.

"**Wind Scar!**" Inuyasha shouted as he swung the sword. The ground split as the powerful attack rippled across the ground towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frowned in confusion as he saw the attack rush at him. His eyes widened slightly as the transparent purple barrier appeared again.

Inuyasha and the others took an intake of breath and stepped forward slightly as they watched the Wind Scar attack spark against the barrier. "Gah! Move!" Inuyasha shouted as the attack was sent soaring back towards them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, Kirara transformed quickly and Sango and Miroku jumped on her back, and Dusk grabbed Kyun and took to the sky. The attack flew past them and straight into the wall of the castle. Inuyasha and the others returned to their spot and stared at the hole in the wall.

"Wow…" Dusk whistled.

"You will fix that hole," They all turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards them with a glare. "And it will be fixed today," he walked past them and out of the field.

"Damn…" Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"That child," Kyun started. They all looked at him. "It protects itself as well as Sesshomaru," Kyun looked at him. "The child is strong, as expected for sharing the same blood as Sesshomaru,"

"How does it sense Sesshomaru is in danger?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah….It's like…not even developed yet…so how the heck is it protecting anything?"

"I'm not even sure," Kyun mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Review plox :D<em>


	5. Kyun's Jealousy Koga's Plotting

_MissTuffcy: There has been a lot of expressed love for this story and a couple of those have touched me. Some requested I finish this story here and I just couldn't find it in me to say no to a fellow reader. Most was for the Off-Line Archive's purposes which I understand only supports FFNet so I've decided this story will probably be the only one I update...I might just finish all my stories and just not post new ones...Anyway, here it is. You can still find this story on my google homepage. (The Link is on my profile). I wanted to at least get it nearly done before I post it to the Archive._

_0000_

Will You Be My Salvation Or My Damnation?

Koga's Plotting; Kyun's Jealousy

0000

_"That child," Kyun started. They all looked at him. "It protects itself as well as Sesshomaru," Kyun looked at him. "The child is strong, as expected for sharing the same blood as Sesshomaru,"_

_"How does it sense Sesshomaru is in danger?" Dusk asked._

_"Yeah….It's like…not even developed yet…so how the heck is it protecting anything?"_

_"I'm not even sure," Kyun mumbled._

Kyun was leaning against a pillar in a courtyard. From where he stood, he had a perfect view of the sweating, shirtless bat demon in the field across from him working on the hole in the wall. He was so engrossed in the sight; he didn't even noticed the growing population of giggling demoness standing around him. "I wonder if he already has a mate!"

"Oh! He's so gorgeous!"

"Where did he come from?"

"Is he a passing worker or permanent?"

"I'd love to have his babies~!" That last one snapped Kyun out of his lusty daze. He turned his attention to the giggling females. His eyes narrowed and a growl broke free from his lips.

"Don't you idiots have work to do?" Kyun snapped at them. They looked at him briefly before returning to giggling. Kyun pushed away from the pillar to glare heatedly at the females. He turned his gaze back to Dusk when the females began to squeal. Koga was now near Dusk speaking to him. After awhile, Dusk turned to look towards him and grinned. He waved and that set the females squealing louder.

"Did you see that? He waved!"

"He was obviously waving at me!"

"No me!"

"No! It was at me!"

"Get over your fucking selves!" Kyun shouted at them, throwing his arms up in the air before storming away. The females shared a look before going back to squealing. Their squealing abruptly stopped when someone cleared their throat. They all twirled around the see Sesshomaru walking passed them with a less then pleased face. With that look, they all split to do what they were supposed to do.

* * *

><p>Dusk grunted as he dropped the large chunk of rock down. He sighed and wiped his brow as he stared at his progress so far. The wall was almost done. "Hey, Dusk!" Dusk looked up from what he was doing to see Koga approaching him. Dusk smiled at the wolf demon.<p>

"Hello there, Koga," Dusk greeted.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked with a frown. "I thought Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to do this," Koga said waving a hand at the half fixed hole.

"Well, Inuyasha said he was exhausted so I volunteered to do it for him," Dusk said with a smile. "I need the exercise anyway...I feel a bit out of shape," Dusk chuckled. Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...that's why there is a crowd of giggling demons watching you," Koga grumbled. He glanced at the giggling crowd and raised an eyebrow when he notice Kyun, who did not look at all happy about the crowd. Koga's face suddenly split into a devious grin.

"I'm afraid to ask you to explain the look," Dusk said warily as Koga turned to look at him.

"I just got an idea," Koga sniggered. "By the way, Kyun is standing over there," Dusk's gaze snapped away from Koga and landed on Kyun. He smiled and waved at his mate. He frowned a moment later when the fox turned on the crowd of females then stormed away.

"What was that all about?" Dusk asked as he turned back to Koga just to find the other male gone. He frowned.

"Dusk," Dusk turned back to see Sesshomaru approaching.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru,"

"Why are you doing this and not Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"Uh...well I volunteered to do it for him since he was exhausted," Dusk explained with a smile. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not too sure," Dusk mumbled. "I think he said he was going to go soak then eat something," Sesshomaru nodded and took his leave. Dusk sighed heavily and went back to his task of fixing the wall.

* * *

><p>Kitsu paused when he saw a blur of brown rush passed him. He frowned and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Kitsu," Kitsu turned to regard Sesshomaru approaching him.<p>

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," Kitsu said with a smile.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Last I saw him, he was in the library with Kag-gom...whatever that human's name is," Kitsu said. Sesshomaru nodded and took his leave. Kitsu's eyes narrowed as a blur of brown shot down the hall. He stuck his arm out and managed to catch the blur before it flew passed him.

"Koga, what in the seven hells have you been up to?" Kitsu asked with a glare. Koga grinned.

"You'll see," He said as he de-tangled his mate's hand from his hair. Kitsu growled as Koga disappeared down the hall again.

* * *

><p>Kyun looked up from the table when the door to his room opened. It was Sesshomaru. "Good evening," Kyun greeted. Sesshomaru nodded.<p>

"Why is your mate fixing the wall and not Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Kyun shrugged.

"I haven't seen Inuyasha at all after you instructed him to fix the wall," Kyun stood up and motioned to the cot he had set up. "Shall we?" Sesshomaru exhaled through his nose and sat down on the cot. Kyun stood in front of Sesshomaru with a small frown. "I am going to monitor your energy level on a week to week base," the fox started. He moved from Sesshomaru back to the table. "I ask that you report any ill-feelings or any drop in your own energy," Sesshomaru watched as the fox demon began to mix things together. He turned around finally and held up a vial with a purple liquid in it. "I suspect the symptoms of your pregnancy will start making themselves known at the first week mark, if not then then it will be later on in the second week. This is a special blend that-" Kyun was interrupted by the door opening. Both Sesshomaru and Kyun turned to see Dusk walking in with a trail of giggling demoness behind him.

"I'm sorry, but you can't follow me in here," Dusk said.

"Aw! But Dusk, we want to see you in action!" Dusk's gaze snapped to Kyun when he heard a cracking noise then a bust. Kyun had broken the vial in his hand and was now glaring at Dusk.

"I didn't realize there were so many females working here," Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath. At his mumbled words, the crowd of females instantly quieted and quickly split up.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kyun," Dusk said, rubbing the back of his neck. "The wall took longer than I thought it would - by the way it is all fixed now Lord Sesshomaru," Dusk smiled at the daiyoukai. Silence followed his words. The tension in the room was so thick, Sesshomaru doubted he'd be able to cut through it with Tokijin.

"...Kyun, you will remake your special blend and explain its use at a later date. I grow wary and will return to my chambers," Sesshomaru spoke as he stood up. Kyun absently nodded his head, not really understanding the daiyoukai's words but hearing his voice. With that nod of affirmation, Sesshomaru took his leave.

"Kyun?" Dusk asked warily. The fox demon was still glaring at him angrily.

"Speak again and I will have your tongue," Kyun hissed lowly. He went about the task of cleaning up the spilled liquid and broken glass.

"Knock, knock," Dusk turned to see Koga standing in the doorway with a small frown.

"Good evening, Koga," Dusk said with a nod. Koga smiled at him.

"Inuyasha was looking for you," Koga said. Dusk frowned.

"Why?"

"Iunno...he's in the courtyard," Koga shrugged. Dusk nodded. He looked one final time at Kyun's back before he left the room. Koga closed the door behind him and sat down on the cot.

"What do you want, wolf?" Kyun asked without turning around.

"To help you," Koga said. Kyun turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Help me? Help me how?"

"You want Dusk and I know how to get his attention for you,"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but I have his attention - we're mated!" Kyun snapped. He turned. "Now get out,"

"I can't tell with the throngs of females hanging off him and-" Koga ducked as a piece of glass was chucked at his head.

"Say another word and I will behead you, cretin!" Kyun hissed lowly. Koga chuckled.

"Just hear me out," Koga said slowly. Kyun stood in silence for awhile before sighing.

"You have 5 minutes,"


	6. A Visit from the East

0000

Will You Be My Salvation Or My Damnation?

A Visit from the East

0000

_"Help me? Help me how?"_

_"You want Dusk and I know how to get his attention for you,"_

_"I don't know if you haven't noticed but I have his attention - we're mated!" Kyun snapped. He turned. "Now get out,"_

_"I can't tell with the throngs of females hanging off him and-" Koga ducked as a piece of glass was chucked at his head._

_"Say another word and I will be-head you, cretin!" Kyun hissed lowly. Koga chuckled._

_"Just hear me out," Koga said slowly. Kyun stood in silence for awhile before sighing._

_"You have 5 minutes,"_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood out on the balcony in his private quarters, staring out over the treetops. He gave a small sigh. He turned his head slightly when he heard knocking. He stood there for awhile contemplating on ignoring the knocking; however when the knocking persisted after a few more moments of ignoring it, he sighed and walked fully into his room. He could tell it was not Inuyasha, or any of his wards. It wasn't Kyun nor his mate Dusk nor was it the humans Inuyasha had trailing him. It must be one of the servants. "Enter," Sesshomaru said after another bout of hesitant knocking from the other side of the door.<p>

The door opened and – as Sesshomaru suspected – a servant walked in and quickly bowed. "My Lord, it would appear that the daiyoukai of the east has been spotted but an hour away from the palace," Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

"Ryuu is coming this way? Was there a notice sent to inform me of this?" Sesshomaru asked. "Did he send word?"

"No, he did not, my lord," The servant said, standing up straight – though they kept their gaze to the floor. "It would appear the lord wishes to surprise his friend. Shall I prepare the sitting room and also get a room ready for his arrival?"

"Yes. Also…make sure Inuyasha and the humans stay put and out of sight…" Sesshomaru mumbled. The servant bowed.

"As you wish, my lord," with that, the servant left to do his bidding. Sesshomaru turned from the door as it shut with a frown. It would be difficult to keep Inuyasha and the other idiots in one place. They kept disappearing as it was and appearing in a different place then where he had left them last. If the daiyoukai of the east was coming, that also meant he might be bringing his mate as well. If his mate was with him, that could spell trouble.

Sesshomaru stared down at the ground. Dragon demons were ferociously protective of all that they claimed as theirs. They would protect any and all of their hoard with their lives. If Ryuu were to feel as though the others were threats to his mate, there was no stopping him from destroying said threat. Sesshomaru sighed. "Why do I even care if they are destroyed?" he mumbled to himself. "They are just humans…" _But they are Inuyasha's humans. We should care about our mate's pack. It will please him. _Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his demon's words but he didn't reply; instead he sent all of his displeasures from those words in a burst of mental anger at his demon. That seemed to quiet it down for the time being. Sesshomaru let off a low growl. He stalked towards the door to greet the dragon daiyoukai.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru step foot out of his chambers and looked down the hall to his left to see Inuyasha approaching. Sesshomaru mouth twitched downward in a small frown. He had been looking – with much failure – for the stupid hanyou and he'd finally just <em>casually <em>run into him. "I have been looking for you," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You and your pack must retire to your rooms for the rest of night and into the early morning," Inuyasha frowned.

"What? But why?"

"I am having a guest and he is less than tolerable of humans and half breeds," Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to the side. "Also, I believe he has with him his mate. Dragon youkais are protective of their mates….once he has it in his mind to obliterate you, there is nothing I can do to stop it," Inuyasha's eyes widened. "It'd be….most unfortunate," Sesshomaru's mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile as he turned away from the confused inu-hanyou.

"Ehhhh? Does this mean no dinner? And why tomorrow too? Does that mean no breakfast?" Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"I shall have the servants bring your meals to you," Sesshomaru said and turned back around.

"Ugh," Inuyasha grunted in annoyance. He turned on his heels to relay the message to his friends. "Stupid, stuffy, stuck up bastards…."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru made his way down into the grand hall. Not once did he pass a servant on his way over. The palace was completely silent. He shook his head slightly as he made his way towards the door. The servant who had told him about Ryuu's approach bowed to him and opened the door. "Everything has been prepared for Lord Ryuu's arrival. All of the servants and guests have retired," The servant stood and Sesshomaru nodded at the red haired demon. As soon as Sesshomaru stepped outside, he was greeted with the sight of a tall long haired [Blue] demon stepping out of a carriage. The man's hair was tied up in a high pony-tail. He turned towards the carriage and held out a hand to the person – Sesshomaru assumed his mate – inside to take. He helped the shorter out of the carriage. The shorter demon was wearing a golden, silk veil that covered the entirety of their face and head. Golden robes adorned the slighter's body, where as the one holding their hand wore a gold-trimmed, grey kimono with black sashinuki hakamas, a few pieces of heavy armor and a halberd tied to his back. The style of clothing was similar to that of Sesshomaru except he lacked the chrysanthemum designs on the collar and sleeves. Instead, there was a dragon emblem on them.<p>

"Lord Ryuu," Sesshomaru greeted as the two walked up to the palace door. He glanced briefly at the demon standing behind the two, easily towering over all of them. Ryuu nodded. Sesshomaru turned and led them all into the sitting room prepared by the servants.

* * *

><p>"It has been too long, Lord Sesshomaru," Ryuu said as he sipped at a cup of tea.<p>

"That is has," Sesshomaru nodded. The three sat in comfortable silence for a moment longer before Ryuu spoke up again.

"Where have you been, may I ask?" Ryuu sat his cup down and regarded Sesshomaru with calculating red eyes. "I have been trying to visit you for awhile now but it seemed every time I sent word of my coming, my messenger would return with the news that you no longer were here. I decided to just come without sending word in order to catch you," Ryuu said with a slightly upward twitch of his lips.

"I apologize for that," Sesshomaru said, nodding his head once. "I don't stay very long at the palace. Recently, anyhow….but I do believe I will be here for quite some time," Sesshomaru let the last of his words trail off airily. Ryuu's eyebrow twitched at that.

The two went on into talking of recent political moves of the north and south, of the season changes, and Ryuu and his mate's oldest son and the child on the way. After the last the subject, Ryuu had shifted his attention to his mate. He glanced at his mate, who had been oddly silently throughout their conversation. Usually it would be hard to get his mate to shut up. His mate didn't even remove the veil – which had been the subject of many complaints on various occasions.

"Seraphina, you have been oddly silent," Ryuu stated. Sesshomaru looked at the silent dragon at Ryuu's side. Ryuu lifted his hand and pulled the veil back to uncover his mate's face. He was met with a frown that was directed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Light violet eyes regarded Sesshomaru with confusion.

"You are with child," she said. Ryuu frowned and looked at Sesshomaru who had tensed.

"If this is true, where is your mate?" Ryuu asked. "He should be in here as well. Send for him," Ryuu pulled the veil back over Seraphina's face but the dragon was not having it. She pushed Ryuu's hand away and removed the veil completely, showing her long red hair braided in a high ponytail that trailed down her back.

"You are with child," Seraphina repeated. "The child is not many moons; however, the amount of power coming from it…it is strange," The two watched as Seraphina stood and crossed the few paces to kneel in front of Sesshomaru.

"Seraphina?" Ryuu asked with a frown. Sesshomaru stared down as Seraphina reached her hand to place against Sesshomaru's armor clad stomach. She stopped short of touching him when she saw and felt a tiny barrier be summoned.

"Your child protects itself with a barrier," Seraphina spoke again.

"Where is your mate?" Ryuu asked again. Seraphina turned and glared at Ryuu.

"Silence, you idiot!" Seraphina growled. Ryuu glared at his mate and growled back. The smaller dragon turned back to Sesshomaru. "The child's sire is Naraku, is it not?"

"What?" Ryuu cried to which Seraphina growled out another 'Silence, you fool,'. "Is this true, Sesshomaru?"

"What did I say? Did I not just say shut up?" Seraphina growled again. Ryuu narrowed his eyes at his mate but kept silent. If he disobeyed his mate when she used that tone of voice, he knew the other wouldn't allow him to touch her for a long while. He let his mate be. Seraphina turned back to Sesshomaru who was now looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. "As I suspected," Seraphina whispered.

"What?" Ryuu snapped impatiently. He was beyond irritated that he was being left in the dark about things.

"Ryuu, I swear to the highest deity listening – if you utter one more word, I will strangle you in your sleep," Seraphina hissed. Ryuu huffed and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru glanced at the demon in the corner of the room and Seraphina instantly understood.

"Kahi, leave us," Seraphina ordered. The demon glanced briefly at Ryuu who nodded then bowed and took his leave.

"The sire of the child is Naraku," Sesshomaru spoke silent. He then retold the tale of how and when he was captured by Naraku and what was done to him during his captivity. He told of what he went through, Naraku's death, his 'reappearance' and the child and its abilities.

"I'll kill him," Ryuu growled angrily. Both Sesshomaru and Seraphina looked at him in shock. The tone of voice he used was so laced with anger and venom; it was almost as dark as when his mate was threatened.

"Ryuu, calm yourself," Seraphina said but Ryuu growled.

"I will not! Someone has touched that which does not belong to them, and continues to threaten one apart of my hoard. I will not allow it!" Ryuu's growl was filled with so much hate and anger, Seraphina and Sesshomaru flinched away from him.

"Wait," Sesshomaru furrowed his brow at Ryuu's last words. "You consider me – "

"You and your father have done me much kindness over the centuries," Ryuu spoke. "Even after the idiotic choices of my father and that my father was ultimately the cause of your father's death; you continued to extend your kindness to my lands. You've helped me gain control, you've helped me govern, you've helped me find love," at the last part, he looked at Seraphina who smiled at him. "For this, I swore that I would protect your honor, for I feel it is also my own…I will protect your life, for I believe it is my own as well," Ryuu closed his eyes and looked down. "I have failed to keep you from being hurt but I will make up for that by keeping you out of harm's reach." He opened his eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. "I wish for you to come to the East until you birth your child – or are you going to get rid of it it?"

"We have tried and failed," Sesshomaru mumbled. "The child protects itself,"

"Then allow our healers to assist in that," Seraphina spoke. "If it cannot be aborted, you can still remain in our care! You said Naraku has reappeared? Well, I dare him to come to the East," Seraphina's eyes flashed with anger.

"If he steps onto my lands, I will personally end his existence," Ryuu hissed, his red eyes glowing with anger. Sesshomaru looked between the two dragon youkais. He was tempted to refuse the offer. He knew the offer was heart-felt, but he didn't want to feel anymore helpless than he was now.

"Please consider it," Seraphina begged as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She could see the wheels turning and could easily guess what he was thinking.

"You may bring anyone you wish to bring along with you," Ryuu spoke up. "I tolerate the young human girl that has taken to fluttering around your palace." They all snapped their attention to the door when they heard shouting.

"You may not enter!" They heard Kahi's voice.

"The hell I won't, get outta the way ya bastard!" That was unmistakably Inuyasha's voice. '_That damned idiot! I thought I told him not to leave his quarters!' _Sesshomaru silently seethed.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed. That was Kyun. "Settle down, you idiot! As the servants have said, Lord Sesshomaru is currently in an important meeting and should not be disturbed. You take your sorry ass back to sleep before I assist you in it!"

"Some colorful characters you've come to possess," Ryuu said, bringing the other's attention to him. Ryuu looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Seraphina,"

"Hn," she grunted. She stood up and returned to her place at Ryuu's side and replaced the veil over her face.

"Allow them entrance," Ryuu called. At the command, the room door burst open and Inuyasha was the first to enter followed by Kyun. Kahi stood behind the two with crossed arms and a deep frown.

"What the hell's going on in here?" He stalked over to Sesshomaru and glared at Ryuu. Ryuu looked the inu over with a raised eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, you blundering idiot!" Ryuu's attention was then pulled to the scolding fox demon. "Was it not told to you beforehand to not interrupt?"

"Shut it, Kyun!" Inuyasha growled as his eyes narrowed on Ryuu. Kyun turned his attention to Ryuu and bowed.

"I apologize for interrupting," He turned towards Sesshomaru and bowed to him as well. "Ah!" That gained everyone's attention. The fox dug into his robes and produced a purple vial. "I did happen to finish making another batch of the medicine. Now is good as any a time to try it out, seeing as your energy is already fluctuating," Kyun said with a frown. He walked over to Sesshomaru but the vial was snatched out of his hand by Ryuu. His eyes widened as he stared at the dragon daiyoukai. Said demon opened the vial and sniffed it before he took a drop on his finger to taste it. He recapped the vial and handed it to Seraphina who stood and sat down next to Sesshomaru to hand.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha glared.

"I am immune to all poisons because of my coupling with Seraphina," Ryuu spoke. "The worse any poison can do to me is render me uncomfortable in my skin or small patches of discomfort."

"A rash," Kyun supplied as he gave a glare to Ryuu. "I don't appreciate you snatching!" He snapped. Ryuu glared at the fox.

"Hold your tongue, insolent fox!" Ryuu hissed.

"I shall speak as I please!" Kyun snapped angrily. "My job is to help Lord Sesshomaru, not hurt. After what he's given me, I would kill myself before I aided in his downfall in any way!" Kyun returned his gaze to Sesshomaru. "The medicine is made to calm your nerves and relieve you of pain. I am going to make some more once I find this dosage is correct. If not, I will have to make some stronger," Kyun returned his glare to Ryuu who was still glaring at him.

"Who is this fox? It is not Kitsu," Ryuu asked as he looked at Sesshomaru who was now holding the purple vial.

"Good observation, General Obvious," Kyun mumbled under his breath to which Ryuu growled at. Seraphina chuckled.

"I like this fox," Seraphina said. Ryuu glared at her.

"Of course you would, woman," Ryuu grumbled.

"I am Kyun. I am the ground's healer," Kyun said with a bow. "It has been an honor – though somewhat unpleasant…" He gave a pointed look at Ryuu who growled at him. "…to have met the lady and lord of the east."

"If you decide to come, you must bring this Kyun with you," Seraphina said with a smile.

"Absolutely _not!"_ Ryuu growled.

"What happened to _'you may bring anyone you wish to bring along with you'_, hm?" Seraphina asked, mocking the tone of voice Ryuu had said it in.

"Ugh…" Ryuu grunted. "Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have mated someone not so intelligent,"

"You would have killed them or yourself," Seraphina responded without missing a beat. She looked at Sesshomaru who had downed the vial. "Will you come to the east? You don't have to make your decision right now,"

"What's she talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at him with a frown.

"I offered for Lord Sesshomaru to stay at the Eastern Palace until –" Ryuu stopped suddenly as he felt the glare his mate was giving him.

"Under certain circumstances, Lord Sesshomaru – should he accept the offer – will stay with us in the east until Lord Sesshomaru's circumstances are dealt with accordingly," Seraphina said, interrupting her tactless mate.

"Meh…I'm coming with him,"

"That is not your decision to make," Ryuu snapped with a glare. Inuyasha glared back.

"It damn well is,"

"Who are you, may I ask?" Seraphina asked. Inuyasha turned towards her.

"I'm his brother," Inuyasha responded.

"I know that much," Seraphina replied dryly. "Are you his mate?" Seraphina turned to Sesshomaru when the daiyoukai suddenly tensed.

"No," He said firmly. The way he spoke the word left no opening for farther comment or arguing.

"Hm…" Ryuu stood up. He smirked inwardly when he noticed Inuyasha take a step back from him. Sesshomaru and Seraphina also stood. They stared at Ryuu as the dragon daiyoukai stepped in front of Sesshomaru and took his hand. Sesshomaru frowned as Ryuu frowned down at him. "I meant everything I said," was all he said before he nodded his head. He turned to Seraphina. "Let us start home,"

"Are you sure you do not wish to stay the night? I had your usual room prepared," Sesshomaru said as Ryuu let his hand go.

"I think it is best we leave," Ryuu said with a glance at Inuyasha and then Kyun. "I believe you are surrounded by trustworthy and able demons that care a great deal about you," He returned his gaze back to Sesshomaru. "But our offer still stands,"

"Please do consider it," Seraphina said with a pat to Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Farewell for now Sesshomaru,"

"Stay well," Ryuu said with a nod. The two bowed slightly to Sesshomaru before taking their leave. Kahi bowed before he followed after the two dragon nobles. Sesshomaru stared after them.

"What an ass," Inuyasha grumbled as he stood beside Kyun, staring at the noble's backs as they left.

"You said it," Kyun grumbled. The two cried out when they were both smacked in the back of the head. They both turned to see Sesshomaru glaring between them.

"I specifically ordered you both not to show your faces. I warned you about him and what would happen. You are lucky his mate took interest in both of you or you both would be dead!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Disobey this Sesshomaru again and I will promise you the consequences will be dire," The growled words were meant to be a threat but the two canine demons on the receiving end took it as a promise. The two gulped and nodded.

"I apologize!" Kyun quickly stated. "I did not mean to offend," Kyun bowed slightly. Sesshomaru regarded Kyun curiously for a moment before his icy mask returned.

"I am retiring for the night. I suggest you both do the same," Sesshomaru said as he walked past the two cowering demons.

"Hold on a sec! About that offer he was talking about-"

"No, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped as he left the room.

"Bastard…." Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>At first I was going to name her Ryura but then that would have turned this story around. I wanted to stick to the original storyline so I named her Seraphina which means burning-one or serpent. I know I said limited OC but I didn't know what other Inuyasha character could play this part besides Ryuu and Seraphina(Who acts like Ryura). Anyway, there ya go. I think this is the longest chapter of this story so far. Next chapter I shoot for longer and more action. I have found my muse for this story yet again.<em>


	7. Foreseen

Misstuffcy: Someone gave me the most inspirational words I've ever been given - like EVER! Because of this person, I've decided to finish all of my stories on this website but just not post my newer stories. There words were exactly as followed:

"Fuck them and do you" - Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet

I just want to thank every single one of my readers, reviewers, and silent readers. You have all been so kind to me over the years I've been posting. I love every single last one of you! Every review means so much to me and now that I look back at all of my stories, the readers, the hits, the faves, the alerts, the views...I cry...like every single time! When I first started posting, I never would have thought I'd come up to being liked like this...having my writing liked by hundreds of people...it really means a WHOLE lot to me guys and I just wanted to let you all know. :) **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

0000

Will You Be My Salvation or My Damnation?

Foreseen

0000

_"I am retiring for the night. I suggest you both do the same," Sesshomaru said as he walked past the two cowering demons._

_"Hold on a sec! About that offer he was talking about-"_

_"No, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped as he left the room._

_"Bastard…." Inuyasha grumbled._

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly blinked open to half mass. All he saw was darkness. _'What…?' _He opened his eyes wider – at least he felt his eyes were open – but nothing in his view (or lack thereof) changed. He willed his eyes to pierce through the darkness but it seemed the darkness was impenetrable. A chuckle resounded around the empty space which made Sesshomaru's efforts to see double. "Are you that eager to see me, my lovely?" Sesshomaru's heart froze at the voice. Naraku's face melted into view through the darkness. The spider demon grinned down at Sesshomaru. "Very soon," He whispered. "You shall bare my heir and I shall rule the lands with you by my side," Naraku smirked darkly. "Doesn't that sound….lovely?" He chuckled. "Of course, the first few children I will absorb, but I'll allow you to keep one of them,"

"Never…" Sesshomaru struggled to say around the lump of dread in his throat.

"We'll see, now won't we?" Naraku chuckled darkly. His arm melted into view and reached out for Sesshomaru. "We'll see…indeed," –

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in his chambers. He stared down at his covered legs and wrapped his arms around himself. He shuddered as he felt cold dread wash over him. Standing up from the bed, he made his way out of his chambers.

"My lord?" Sesshomaru glanced at the redhead demon that had prepared the room for Ryuu earlier that day. "Is there something the matter?" _'He is seemly always there when I need him…I wonder how he senses when I need him…'_

"You will deliver a message to the Lord and Lady of the East," Sesshomaru said. The demon nodded. "I accept," Sesshomaru said before he turned away from the demon and walked down the hall.

"It shall be done right away, My Lord," The demon said before bowing and quickly walking the opposite way his lord went.

Sesshomaru frowned as he made his way to the stables. He stood there at the mouth of the sturdy building watching the only stableman awake brushing saddles. The stableman glanced up briefly at Sesshomaru. "It is a fine night, yet frigid. The winds are picking up, and it may soon rain," The stableman said with a smile. "Tonight, Yuki is all saddled up and ready. She is perfect for this night as she is not at all affected by the cold winds," He stood up slowly and stretched. "What she lacks in speed, she makes up for in strength and endurance. She will be able to take you very far," He walked towards the horse staring at Sesshomaru. The horse was black with brown eyes smoldering with intelligence. The stableman looked at Sesshomaru.

This was routine. The stableman would saddle up a different horse everyday and every night depending on the weather and the condition of the ground. He said it was always good to prepare for a ride, even if it doesn't seem likely a ride will happen. This man had been working in the stable since even before Sesshomaru's own father was born. Sesshomaru nodded at the elder man. He walked towards the horse and placed a hand to the horse's head. The horse snorted and pushed into Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru looked at the stableman who was still smiling.

"Ah-Uh," Sesshomaru spoke. The stableman nodded once. "Tomorrow morning," Sesshomaru continued before walking away.

"It will be done, Lord Sesshomaru," The man said as he continued to stroke the horse's head.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the hall when he smelled the tell-tale scent of salty water – Tears. He frowned as he made his way to the balcony at the end of the hall. It was Kyun. The fox demon stiffened and quickly swiped at his face and twirled around. "L-Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing up so late?" Sesshomaru was quiet as he regarded the sad fox demon.<p>

"You will accompany me to the East in the morning," Sesshomaru said. Kyun's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh…Alright…" Kyun whispered. Sesshomaru turned on his heels and walked away, frowning deeply at himself. _'Why do I care? I thought this child would make me evil, not sympathetic…' _"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned to regard Kyun. The fox demon bowed slightly. "Thank you…" Sesshomaru nodded before turning and making his way back to his chambers.

"Tell no one," Sesshomaru threw over his shoulder. _'Why is it that the child does the opposite of what everyone…mostly me… expects,' _Sesshomaru placed a hand on his flat stomach. _'Maybe Lady Seraphina can shed some light on my situation…'_

* * *

><p>The giant mahogany wooded doors opened slowly as the servants pushed them. Sesshomaru, followed closely by Kyun, entered the estate, escorted by one of the servants that had opened the door. The current room they were in was lavishly decorated with different paintings of scenery. The furniture, all wood, shined in all of its mahogany glory. Directly across from the door was the stone staircase and twined in two directions that both lead to other side of a hall on the second floor. "The lord and lady are waiting in the study for-"<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's gaze was drawn to the figure at the top of stone staircase. The tell-tale white with gold trim veil instantly revealed the person to be the lady of the east – Seraphina.

"My lady!" The servant bowed. "Where is his lordship? He wouldn't approve of your roaming the halls when he has-"

"Who are you and who is he? I am me and not you or he," She spoke as she descended the stairs. "Since you are not he or I, _I_ advise you to shut up before _you_ are _no_ _longer you_," She hissed. Kyun snickered behind Sesshomaru as the servant cowered at the venomous tone she took on. She turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "I'm glad you decided to come! I was afraid we would have to come back to the west and drag you here," She gave a small giggle. She looked around Sesshomaru and clapped. "Oh! You brought the fox with you! Kyun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, my lady," Kyun said with a bow.

"I just adore you!" She clapped again. "I can't wait to see the look on Ryuu's face when he sees you!"

"Sees who?" Ryuu grouched as he descended the stairs. "Why did you disappear like that – oh! Sesshomaru, you're here already?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said curtly.

"Well, I've had your usual room prepared for –" Ryuu trailed off as he took notice of the silver fox standing behind Sesshomaru currently engaged in conversation with Seraphina about different poisons and their cures. Said demons turned their attention to him when they noticed he stopped talking. The foyer was quiet as Ryuu and Kyun stared at each other. "…"

…

…

…

…

"So, I've had your usual room prepared for you," Ryuu started again, never taking his eyes off the fox demon. "Am I assuming your pet will be staying in the same room as you?" Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to smirk when he heard Kyun let out a sound of protest at being labeled a pet.

"I am _no one's pet!_" Kyun hissed.

"Ryuu!" Seraphina snapped. "Don't ruffle my new friend!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "Can I take this thing off? It's irritating the skin of my face," she said pulling on the veil she was wearing. Ryuu motioned with his hand to the servants.

"Lavender, mint, and green," He paused and looked at the fox demon.

"Green," The fox responded, understanding the silent question.

"Lavender, mint, and two greens," Ryuu said, walking up the stairs. "The servants will take your bags to your room, I will have someone show your – Ahem – fox friend his room," Ryuu corrected himself when his mate smacked him in the arm.

* * *

><p>They were currently and comfortably lounging in the sitting room of the estate. Sesshomaru and Kyun sat next to each other across from Ryuu and Seraphina. Seraphina had snatched off the veil she was wearing. She currently had her legs resting across Ryuu's lap. She had a fan in her hand, leisurely fanning herself as she ran a hand through her thick red hair – which she had out of the braid she usually had it in.<p>

They all sat in silence that was slowly beginning to tense. "You wanted to ask me something, Sesshomaru?" Seraphina spoke up. Sesshomaru's gaze snapped to Seraphina who was staring up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru silently contemplated asking the questions that have been nagging him for awhile. He knew the dragon probably knew the answers to them, but he didn't really feel comfortable asking it in front of Ryuu and Kyun. "Kyun, Ryuu, could you two give us a moment alone?" Seraphina brought her gaze down from the ceiling to look at Ryuu pointedly, for she knew the dragon would find some reason to refuse.

"Why?" Ryuu's eyes narrowed. Seraphina's eyes narrowed in response. She gave a hiss that rolled into a snarl. Ryuu sighed and closed his eyes. "Very well," He picked Seraphina's legs up and stood, gently placing them down where he was just sitting. "Come, fox,"

"It's Kyun," Kyun supplied drily.

"I do not care," Ryuu responded back just as dryly.

"Play nice!" Seraphina sighed. Ryuu glared at her before turning his glare to Kyun.

"Kyun," Ryuu growled out his name. "Follow me, I shall show you to your room…and…give you…a tour…of…the…estate," He gritted out the last of the words, shooting Seraphina another glare when the dragon snickered.

"Is being nice that painful?" she asked.

"Yes," Ryuu bit out as he stormed out of the room. Kyun stood and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you deal with that grouch?" Kyun asked. Seraphina glanced at Kyun.

"When you love someone enough, you overlook their most obvious flaws," Seraphina smiled mysteriously at him. Kyun frowned. For some reason he felt she wasn't just referring to her mate. Shaking the thought away, he walked out after the grumbling dragon daiyoukai.

Seraphina turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," Seraphina mumbled. "Children are susceptible to the events happening around them," She stood and made her way over to Sesshomaru. "This is the reason I asked you to come to the East," She kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru and looked up. "Even inside the womb, the child can hear you, can feel you and your thoughts, can smell your mood and taste it…"

"It is not developed yet," Sesshomaru said with a frown. "I do not understand why it makes me feel the way I do…."

"Embrace it! These feelings are not necessarily negative, now are they?" Seraphina tilted her head to the side slightly, her light violent eyes flashed briefly. "You feel more empathy than you want to…you sympathize more than you can control," She closed her eyes as a frown marred her face. "The perfect wall of control you spent many centuries building up is starting to crumble….you feel weak…defensively…worthless…defeated…you would like to place blame for all these feelings…" She looked up again. "It is not your fault," she whispered. At those whispered words, Sesshomaru lowered his head. His bangs covered his eyes but Seraphina saw the slight tremble in his shoulders. "It is not yours nor will it ever be your fault….it is not the child's fault neither….it is that bastard Naraku's fault and he _will _pay for what he has done!" Seraphina lifted up slightly and hugged Sesshomaru. "He will pay!" She snarled lowly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kyun and Ryuu…<strong>

Ryuu pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood outside of the garden that happened to be in the middle of the castle's courtyard. He had made the mistake – in his mind – of showing the fox the garden early on in the tour. The fox had then gone on a ranting and scolding spree with the gardeners on the proper way to take care of the plants. "Why me…." Ryuu groaned. "Why did I open my mouth and agree to give a tour….Why can I not keep my mouth shut…"

"When it deals with mother, when can you ever?" Ryuu's gaze snapped up as he regarded the one speaking. It was his son. The boy came up to Ryuu's nose. He was wearing clothing in the same style as Ryuu except instead of the gold trim, he had a silver trim. He regarded his father with twinkling red eyes, brushing the large fringe of red hair out of his eye briefly before it bounced back into place. He had twin, deeply curved, cutlass swords: one tied to his side and the other tied on his back. The glance was only brief for the boy turned his attention back to the fox in the garden.

Ryuu stared at him for a moment longer. "Why are you here and not with your teacher?" Ryuu finally asked. He frowned when he received no response. "Tetsuyo!" he snapped.

"What is this fox's name?" Tetsuyo asked, completely ignoring his father's question.

"Why are you not attending to your studies?" Ryuu snapped. Tetsuyo glanced at his father from the corner of his eyes.

"The instructor was incompetent, so I…relieved him of his duties," Tetsuyo said after awhile. Ryuu narrowed his eyes.

"You killed him," Ryuu stated more than asked.

"Who is this fox?" Tetsuyo asked again.

"You are too much like your mother…" Ryuu grumbled. Tetsuyo smirked.

"That's funny….she also said the same about me…only she said I was too much like you," Tetsuyo looked up at his father briefly, who snorted a laugh, then turned his attention back to the garden. "But…who is this fox? He is very beautiful…" Ryuu's eyes narrowed.

"No. I refuse!" Ryuu snarled. The sudden-ness of the growl snapped Tetsuyo out of his dreamy daze. He looked up at his father with a raised eyebrow.

"Refuse what?"

"Return to your studies _now!" _Ryuu hissed darkly. Tetsuyo's eyes widened.

"But my teacher is-"

"Kahai will take over your lessons from now on," Ryuu snarled darkly. Tetsuyo paled.

"But-!"

"Do not start with me," Ryuu growled angrily. "GO!" He hissed. Tetsuyo turned and with quick strides, disappeared down the hall. "FOX!" Ryuu yelled, looking back towards the garden. Said fox was walking towards him anyway.

"It's Kyun,"

"I do not give a care," Ryuu hissed. "Stay away from my son,"

"What…?" Kyun asked with a frown.

"Just _stay _away from him!" Ryuu snarled. Kyun's eyebrow rose.

"Okay…? Now where is my room?" Kyun crossed his arms.

"Follow," Ryuu said shortly, turning on his heels and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night….with Seraphina &amp; Ryuu…<strong>

"Damned fox…." Ryuu grumbled. Seraphina glanced back at her mate, who was currently settling himself in the bed, with a raised eyebrow. The dragon had been grumbling to himself since he came back from showing Kyun around. Seraphina was sitting in front of the vanity mirror brushing out her hair. "Mating…." Seraphina glanced back at Ryuu again.

"What are you over there whining about?" Seraphina asked.

"Our son deemed his latest instructor incompetent and unworthy to live," Ryuu growled to which Seraphina snorted a laugh. "And he is in love with that damned fox,"

"Really?" Seraphina turned to look at Ryuu. She twisted her up into a bun. "My little Tetsuyo is growing up! I hope they mate! Then Kyun will stay here and – ooooh! I hope it happens!" Seraphina began to squeal.

"It will not! I forbid it!" Ryuu growled. Seraphina glared.

"You will _not _interfere! You will let Tetsuyo figure things out on his own. If you interfere, so goddess help you, I will make you wish for death!" She snarled. Ryuu growled at her but didn't speak against her. She suddenly gasped, her eyes blanking to milky whites. Ryuu sat up, startled.

"Seraphina?" He called out, quickly moving to her side. "Are you alright? What is wrong?" He asked, shaking her frantically. She jerked forward slightly and her eyes cleared. "What did you see?" Ryuu asked, finally figuring out what had happened. She was silent as she stared down at her lap. Her hands suddenly clenched tightly in her night gown.

"Seraphina?"

"He will need protection….protection from himself….someone to lean on…someone to cling to," She whispered, standing up. Ryuu watched her make her way to bed. "Come to bed, Ryuu," she whispered.

"Seraphina, what did you see?" Ryuu demanded. "Is it about Sesshomaru?"

"You know I cannot tell you, it is not your tale to be told," She laid down on the bed. "Come to bed, Ryuu," Ryuu frowned as he made his way to the bed. He settled down next to her. She snuggled against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "He will need someone to love him….to cherish him….to understand him…." Seraphina looked up at Ryuu. "His eyes are red," she whispered lowly before she buried her face in Ryuu's neck and promptly fell asleep.

_His eyes are red?_

_His eyes are red….?_

_Whose eyes are red?_

* * *

><p><em>Stopped it there because I didn't want multiple timeplace skips in one chapter. It would have been majorly confusing. Heh._

_Anyway, it took me a long time to get this out because I was stuck after Sesshomaru talked to Kyun… x,x I didn't know how to show them on the way to the East but then I decided to just skip it. It's not like anything important was gonna happen lol. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait….if not…I will try to make the next chapter more worthwhile!_


End file.
